Silver Spoons
by charisma5
Summary: Total A/U. Everyone is human, and juniors in school. Cordelia's family from England comes to live in Sunnydale, including her cousin William. He quickly assimilates into the group, but he and Buffy can barely stand each other...for now. *COMPLETE!!!*
1. Chapter One

Silver Spoons  
  
  
  
Summary: Total A/U. The gang is in their junior year of high school, and everybody's human. Cordelia's family from England comes to live in Sunnydale, bringing her cousin William along. He quickly assimilates into the group, even though Buffy and him barely stand each other.  
  
Feedback: Would I like some? Of course. Do I need some? Yes, all the way. What will I do if I don't get some? Go all crazy and Joss-ish on you all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything. I am Joss, and I created the whole plot to the Buffy craze. What? I don't? Damn you all to hell! Well, at least I own this computer. Come again? I don't own this either? Shit. Um, never mind, I don't own anything.  
  
A/n: Okay, I know I don't really have anything important to say. Just wanted to let everyone know that some things may seem a little weird, but as this is total A/U, none of you can send any flames. Muwahahahaha! Joss can kiss this ass!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what exactly is this party at Cordelia's house for?"  
  
Buffy was spread out placidly on her rumpled bed, twirling a strand of her golden hair as she chatted with her best friend Willow, on the phone. School had let out this week, and Buffy was taking every opportunity to either relax, catch up with her friends, or soak up the hot, buttery sun. Right now she was enjoying the blessed air conditioning, discussing her plans for this evening with Willow. The two girls, and the others, were supposed to go to their close friend Cordelia's house tonight, but Buffy hadn't had the chance to ask the dark-haired girl why. Buffy heard Willow chuckle wryly, and answered easily.  
  
"Well, apparently, part of Cordelia's family, her uncle, cousin, and aunt, live in England, but are moving to Sunnydale. Her uncle got a job here, so today is the day they arrive. She wanted to throw a welcoming party for them tonight, hence the reason why we all have to head over there and face her parents," Willow said, and Buffy giggled. It was a well - known fact that Cordy's parents didn't approve of her friends, and especially despised her boyfriend, Xander.  
  
"I never knew Cordy had English family," Buffy stated, grabbing a bottle of pink nail polish and started to apply it to her toenails. Willow laughed again, and Buffy could practically see her best friend rolling her big green eyes.  
  
"Well, you know Cordy. Never one to divulge any unrelated information about her family," Willow offered as explanation, and Buffy had to nod in agreement. She heard Willow sigh, and Buffy questioned her. "What is it, Wil?" she asked, and Willow avoided the question for a few silent seconds.  
  
"Nothing, Buff. It's just that Cordy showed me some pictures of her cousin, and boy, is he ever hot. Major English- goodness," Willow said, and Buffy laughed outright, almost spilling the small bottle perched unsteadily on her bedspread. "Willow," Buffy admonished her with a playful tone, "what about Oz? You know, cute, guitar-playing boyfriend?"  
  
Willow laughed a little, than said, "I know, I know. But he was cute. Of course, I love Oz and everything, but Cordy did say he was single. She made it a clear point to have me tell you that." Buffy rolled her hazel eyes, realizing that she should have known. It was a well-known fact that none of her friends actually liked her current boyfriend Riley, and that included her own mother, Joyce. It would be only Cordy who would set Buffy up with her cousin even though she wasn't even single. With a smirk, she wondered how her possessive boyfriend would react to that. She could just imagine Riley's blue eyes flashing, that huge, unattractive vein throbbing in his neck. Yeah, that sure would be a lot of fun. Remind me to never mention English boys or male cousins to Riley. Scratch that. Never mention anyone else except for Riley to Riley.  
  
"Yeah, that is like Cordy. Is Oz coming tonight, too? Or does he have a gig at the Bronze?" Buffy asked, effectively changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about her boyfriend right now. She had just eaten, and their whole relationship always gave her cramps. Best that she didn't throw up on clean sheets, as her mother was away on an art- buying trip and wouldn't be able to do laundry. Buffy smiled to herself, and focused back on Willow, who was answering her.  
  
"Um, yeah, he said he was coming. Reminds me, it's our anniversary soon. Sorry, going a little off topic. Is Riley gonna be there, Mr. Macho-Quarterback himself?" Willow inquired innocently, and Buffy laughed. Capping the nail polish bottle, she sighed as she answered.  
  
"No, he's not. Apparently he has some big school award thing to go too." Buffy said flippantly, trying to ignore the fact that Riley always seemed to have something better to do than hang out with her and her friends. He was always free when he wanted some action from her, though. Buffy could almost her Willow's confusion through the line, and she asked her best friend what was wrong.  
  
"Well, nothing really," Willow started hesitantly, and Buffy silently waited for her to continue. Willow had the habit of not finishing her sentences when she was either confused, nervous, or hiding a secret. Buffy had the feeling that at this particular moment, Willow was doing all three. Finally, Willow cleared her throat again. "Buffy, the sports awards at school were two weeks ago. And I'm pretty sure that he's not going to win any awards for his high achievements in academics or chess," Willow finished gently, and Buffy felt her blood start to heat up in anger.  
  
The damn bastard lied to me again. Again, even after he swore he wouldn't. He's probably cheating on me again with the resident bimbo Harmony, just like the last time he had something 'to do for school'. I swear, this is it. Buffy took a calming breath, and Willow wisely said nothing. Buffy decided that she would deal with this whole mess tomorrow, and realized that the party was in less then two hours. Maybe it would be good for her to start checking out the hottie market.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Wils. I think it's time for me and Riley to have a little chat. Don't worry about us though, and just focus on what you're gonna be wearing tonight instead," Buffy replied, teasing edge lacing her words. Willow chuckled, and she said good-bye. Replacing the phone in its cradle, Buffy stretched and stood up, wiggling her freshly painted toes. Pushing aside nauseating thoughts of her absentee boyfriend, she walked over to her large closet and flung open the doors. Immediately, despite the piles and piles of every imaginable piece of clothing, in every style and color, Buffy's face crinkled in despair.  
  
"I have nothing to wear!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Buffy took a sip of her smooth wine cooler, straight out of the bottle. She was standing beside Willow and her boyfriend, listening to Willow talk animatedly about some new kind of computer, Oz with an amused, loving smile on his quiet face. Buffy tried to listen intently, but she didn't understand anything past the word 'hard drive'. Instead, she was focused on people-watching, taking in the sight of all of her friends mingling in Cordelia's large living room. The evening sun cast light shadows in the bright room, the golden rays illuminating smiles and twinkling eyes. Even Cordelia's usual snobby parents had softened up, talking easily with another of Buffy's friends, Angel. He was saying something presumably witty and intelligent, as Buffy could see both parents laughing smoothly, no trace of distaste evident on composed features.  
  
Angel had been a friend of Buffy's for a short time, but the two had become insanely close in the quick span. At first, Angel had wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her, but she had quickly diverted his attentions to her cousin Faith. Now, Angel and she were like best friends, almost closer then Buffy was with Willow. They had a tight knit connection, and with one glance they could communicate volumes. Angel was happily seeing Faith, and Buffy bragged that she had been the mastermind that had set them up. Faith was a wild girl, but she was caring and fun. Buffy and Faith always had crazy adventures together, and whenever Buffy wanted a good time she would ring the brunette girl up. Looking around, Buffy spotted her talking with Cordelia and her boyfriend Xander, his arm so sweetly hugging Cordelia close from the waist. Buffy smiled adoringly at the two, knowing how to spot true love when she saw it.  
  
Xander had chased after Cordelia for ages, and eventually Cordelia succumbed to his boyish charms. Sure he was a geek, and she had been popular, but somehow the two had worked things out. As a good friend of Xanders', Buffy had to say that the two were deeply in love. They spent every waking moment with each other, Xander completely enamored of the beautiful girl, and Cordelia seemingly the same of him. The two fought like cats and dogs, always yelling about something or another. But in the end they always came back to each other, even withstanding the disgust that Cordelia's rich parents threw at the couple almost hourly. Buffy had admired Cordelia for her strong will, knowing that she herself wouldn't stay with Riley if her mother expressed such a low opinion of him.  
  
Maybe that's because you try to find excuses to hate him. Boyfriend your ass, you hate the boy almost as much as Angel and Xander do. Rolling her hazel eyes, she downed another gulp of the cool, sweet drink. Wiping her mouth daintily, she flopped down onto the nearest leather couch, eager for some peace. Her mother had freaked about her report card, and had been mentioning it all week, causing some ugly stress and tension. Buffy was glad for the time away from her problems. Crossing her tanned legs, she felt her tension soothed by the laid back gathering, and the light dousing of alcohol from her cooler.  
  
The doorbell shrilled loudly, and Cordelia shrieked happily. Handing her drink off to a surprised Xander, she nearly sprinted to the front door, heels clicking loudly, shiny hair flying. Buffy smirked, taking in the unusual reaction from a normally composed Cordelia. But even Cordy's parents had moved quickly toward the door, happy smiles caressing their faces. The rest of the group shuffled into the spacious hallway, Buffy tagging along in the back of the group as Cordelia flung open the tall door, excited greeting echoing. She could hear loud gushing and wet kisses, laughter tinkling over the room like rain. Two male voices, distinctly English, one somewhat subdued and the other almost boisterous, mixed in with a light female voice, that wasn't English at all. She could see Willow turning around and discreetly giving her the 'ok' sign, smile adorning her face, and Buffy assumed she was talking about the infamous cousin of Cordy's.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, and had to entirely agree with the redhead. The cousin was extremely handsome in a unique, rocker-goth way. He was tall and lean, hair bleached almost white. He had high cheekbones and long black lashes that framed beautiful brilliant blue eyes, deep and reflective. His gait was easy and even cocky, lips pulled into a smile that Buffy found to her immense liking. His father, Cordy's uncle, looked nothing like the younger man, with his dark hair, glasses, and tweed suit. But the older man had a certain appeal to him, with a sincere smile and nice eyes. Buffy almost choked on her drink though when she saw Cordy's aunt. She was young, almost as young as the cousin, with pretty features and wavy blonde hair. She was petite, yet still commanded a presence among others. Buffy was amusedly confused, until she heard the hottie call the woman Anya, not Mom. Must be his step mother, then.  
  
Cordelia finally stepped back from the threesome, flushed and happy. Everyone waited patiently while Cordelia finally remembered that there were other people there. With a startled and embarrassed "Oh!" she hastily introduced her family. Pointing to the older man, she said, "This is my uncle, Rupert Giles. He's a total expert on almost everything, and he's opening up a bookshop over here. "This guy over here, decked out in punk wear, is my cousin William. He's a total daredevil, but I still love him. He'll be going to school with us," Cordelia said, looking pointedly at Buffy, dark eyes wide and suggestive. Buffy chose to ignore it, and William was busy taking in the expansive hall to notice Cordy. Faith seemed intensely interested though, and giggled as Angel caught her ravenous look, jealousy flashing across his handsome features. She gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek as Cordy finished the introduction.  
  
"And this is my aunt, uh, step-aunt," Cordy fumbled, and the blonde woman smiled easily. "She's Anya, and she married my uncle two years ago," Cordelia finished, and everyone nodded in greeting. William was looking at the new faces, when he caught Buffy's eyes. In that moment, everything else disappeared, and an eerie silence fell over her. She took a sharp intake of breath involuntarily, eyes locked with William's. She felt the heat and intensity of his gaze, blood starting to fire up as they stared at each other. A wave of emotion crashed over her, and it broke her from the trance. William smiled at her, a secret smile filled with lustful promises, and despite herself, Buffy smiled back lightly. But their privacy was lost as Cordy's parents swooped over to them, greeting them also. Buffy and her friends moved back to the living room, Cordy in tow. The girls formed together, each bursting with naughty adjectives about Cordy's cousin. Cordelia just stayed silent, nodding in agree, trying to deduce Buffy's opinion of him. Finally, Cordelis asked innocently, "So Buffy, what did you think of Will?"  
  
Faith and Willow stopped their chatter, both looking at Buffy expectantly. The corner of Faith's lip curled up, and Willow had a suspicious gleam in her eyes. Buffy sighed in exasperation, realizing that this would be a joint effort for them to get her together with the platinum haired hottie- uh, William, William. As Buffy smirked back at them, she tried to remember solid, cute Riley, but she just couldn't muster up the effort. "He's totally hot," Buffy said, and Cordelia squealed happily, throwing her arms around Buffy. Xander, Oz, and Angel looked over in concern at the sound, from their corner, but rolled their eyes when they saw that she wasn't in fact being mulled by a bear as it had sounded. Cordelia noticed the eye rolling, and casually flipped the three off, immediately turning back to the blonde.  
  
"But I do have Riley, though. Remember him, my boyfriend?" Buffy said sarcastically, and all three girls were immediately silenced, eyes wide and incredulous. They looked at Buffy as though she was a bit dim, open dislike on their faces. Even sweet Willow had her mouth curled, beside the open, hostile looks of Faith and Cordelia. Faith cleared her throat, than falsely said, "Uh, yeah, yeah, Riley. Of course. What were we thinking?" Willow and Cordelia coughed, and followed Faith's lead. Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing that no matter how much she protested, she would be getting set up with William quite soon. And even though she was annoyed by Riley often, she still had feelings for him. Sighing again, Buffy held up her empty bottle.  
  
"I'll just go get another drink, so don't go planning my marriage quite yet," Buffy stated dryly, turning away. She heard Faith say "Is getting piss drunk how you deal with Riley?" and the snickers of her two other friends. She had to hold back her own small smile, stepping into the expansive kitchen that was gleaming. Walking over to the aluminum fridge, she pulled it open and grabbed another drink. A noise sounded behind her, and she whirled around, almost dropping the bottle. She sighed in relief and slight excitement when she was faced with a smiling William, who was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed as he studied her intently.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," Buffy reprimanded, yet smiled to show she was teasing. His own smile grew wider, and he took a step into the room, his eyes probing and deep enough to drown in. Knees weakening, she tried to control her pulsating blood pressure, biting her lip involuntarily. William's gaze dropped down to her mouth, watching her teeth worry the soft, pink skin. He flicked his eyes upward again, taking in her golden skin and shiny hair.  
  
"So what's your name, princess?" he asked, and the trill of his voice echoed loudly in her ears. Alright, gotta agree that accents are extremely hot. I'll be moving to Europe myself, soon. He waited as she regained her composure, answering, "I'm Buffy. Summers." He nodded, and stepped closer to her, resting a few feet away. He cocked his head at her, and she felt like she was being scrutinized, though enjoying the play of his eyes over her petite body. His gaze was almost like a soft touch, devouring the sight of her in a composed manner.  
  
"I'm guessing you're one of Queen's friends, huh?" he inquired, and she frowned. Her forehead scrunched up, as he chuckled. "Sorry. Queen is a nickname I have for Cordy," he explained, and her face relaxed, eyes comprehensive, nodding. William took more steps closer to her, until he was right in front of her. He smelled like aftershave and of the leather jacket he wore, and Buffy inhaled deeply, heart speeding up. They stood in silence, taking in the sight and smells of each other, eyes searching and hungry. Buffy longed for a taste of him, immediately yelling mentally at herself. Riley. Riley. Riley. Rilliyam. Rilliam. William. Yummy William, all English and salty goodness. William ducked his head, lips resting inches from hers. She inhaled sharply, breathing erratic. Somewhere in her muddled mind, she could see Riley's face swimming around, and it was enough for her to break from her William induced hormonal binge. She pulled away, leaving a surprised and almost hurt William gazing at her, mouth quirked.  
  
"What's wrong, luv? Scared?" he taunted her, and she shook her head, blonde hair swinging. All William wanted to do was grab handfuls of it and hold it forever, burying his nose in the tempting strands. It was almost like liquid gold as it rippled over her bare shoulders, and William had to physically hold himself back. He was hurt and angry from her rejection, like he had been denied a rare treat. His lips were burning, yearning for the taste of the girl in front of him. And he was not someone who took rejection well. Running a frustrated hand through his bleached hair, his gaze turned cold.  
  
"Well, what is it then? I mean, are alright and all? Because girls don't usually turn me down, especially not ones like you." William lashed out without thinking, and immediately regretted his rude words. Buffy's face closed up, and her eyes grew hard. She clenched her jaw, than shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yeah? Girls like me? Cocky bastard, aren't you? Well, I don't know what girls your talking about, cause I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, Willy," Buffy spat out, eyes flashing angrily. Her words cut through him, and he didn't hold back from the thoughts coursing through his injured thoughts.  
  
"Is that right, princess?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, Willy, because I can't see how anyone could find you attractive."  
  
"I'm sure, Betty. You look like you're as easy as they come, pet, which is prolly the only reason you ever get any male attention. You have- stupid, stupid hair, and stupid clothes, and a stupid mouth! You are stupid, a stupid dumb blonde!" William yelled back, his words lame, but still hurting Buffy's pride. Their argument caught the attention of the group in the next room, and the crowd walking to the sound of the yelling, and stopped in the kitchen doorway to investigate. They were met with the two blondes facing off, faces angry and eyes harsh, their stances defensive and unyielding.  
  
"Fuck you, William! Go buy some more hair gel and another Rob Zombie t-shirt!"  
  
"Go get an actual IQ! Your credit card and shopping experiences don't count as educational teachings. Wait, I hear someone calling. Oh sorry, it's just the bloody store, cause they've never seen you away from it more than five minutes!"  
  
"Yeah right, English. Go back to you damn home country, you conceited bastard!"  
  
"Oh I would, but you big fake blonde head is blocking the way!"  
  
"Me? Fake blonde? Look at you, Peroxide-Boy! How many times have you seen the bottom of a container of bleach?"  
  
"Shut up! My soddin' hair looks good!"  
  
"Yeah, it would if we were in the eighties and Billy Idol was still in!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Fuck you more!"  
  
"Fuck you the most!"  
  
"Fuck you the mostest!"  
  
"Fuck you around the bleedin' world!"  
  
"Fuck you to infinity! Ha, beat that, Blondie!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
With an angry growl, William turned on his heel and stomped out the door, pushing past his surprised parents and Cordy's friends. His mouth was formed into a snarl, his eyes hard and angry, and soon his footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. Buffy was left fuming in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed. Muttering angrily, she stalked out the opposite way, the front door slamming as she left the huge house. Everyone was left in an awkward, stunned silence, even Cordelia, who always had something to say. Finally, Cordelia's mom walked over to the counter, picking up a half filled bottle of Champagne. Holding it up, she smiled weakly, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Anyone else want another drink?"  
  
  
  
*To be continued.  
  
A/n: Yeah, that was a weird beginning. But, whatever, it'll all get worked out. Remember, this is a B/S fiction, even though Riley is Buffy's boyfriend (gag, puke, hurl twice). So, please review, because the more reviews then the faster the next chapter comes (actually, that's a lie. The next chapter will come whenever it's damn well ready, okay? Sorry, a little tense from writing Buffy/Riley mush. Once again, can I barf now or later?) If anyone has any requests for the story or the characters, then send 'em my fucking way. Thanx everyone. 


	2. Chapter Two

Silver Spoons  
  
A/n: Hey, everybody. First of all, thanks a million times to anyone that left reviews. You kick serious, major, complete ass, and you get cookies for that. Anyways, I got some reviews from people that said they were confused about the whole Buffy being a valley girl thing. Well, in my story, she wasn't supposed to be, so if she came off like that, then I'm sorry. Also; Cordelia isn't a total snobby bitch in my story, hence the whole friendship with Willow. This is an A/U fiction, people, and I told you that some things wouldn't make sense. I'm sorry if I confused you, but now things are all fan-fucking-tastic again. So. That's it. Read, review, and don't forget to join the Riley Haters Anoymous Club, otherwise known as Riley is a Dick. Yes, I just said that, and no, you can't do anything. Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! Mwuahahahaha!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Finn. Can I talk to Riley?"  
  
Pause, sigh in exasperation.  
  
"Well, when can I reach him?"  
  
Pause again, roll eyes, silently curse Riley's small balls to fall off.  
  
"Okay then, just tell him that Buffy called."  
  
Pause once more, eyes widen, blood starts boiling.  
  
"Who's Buffy? I'm his girlfriend!"  
  
Pause yet again, grip the phone is surprising vise-like strength.  
  
"No, not the brunette. I'm blonde, and I'm proud of it. What am I talking about? Never mind. Listen, I'll just call back later. Bye."  
  
Buffy clicked the phone shut, and stomped over to her nightstand. She slammed it onto the cluttered wood surface, and tried to control her simpering anger. This summer had not started out the way she had planned it. First Riley lied to her, then she finds a new mortal enemy in her friend's cousin. And to top it off, Riley was seemingly avoiding her calls, which was quite irritating, as she had to interrogate him harshly before she decided whether or not to dump his sorry ass. The only thing keeping her from doing so right now was her doubt at his infidelity and the small shred of love she felt for him still residing in her heart. The heart that had been unknowingly cold and empty for a long time now, coming out in rare form yesterday night when she had blasted William for taunting her childishly.  
  
I am a bitch. The biggest. The hugest ever. But he was an asshole, and I'm not apologizing until he does. Even if he tries to hypnotize me again with those amazing baby blues. Nope, not even breaking out a sweat trying. I can wait this thing out forever, until he admits he was wrong. Yep. Not even thinking about him. Or the color blue. Or blonde hair. Or England.  
  
Buffy slumped unhappily onto her unmade bed, severely wishing she could start the whole summer over. Flopping a hand dramatically over her head, she sighed loudly and wallowed in her own misery and boredom. She heard the phone shrill loudly, and slowly got up to get it. Most likely, it was either Angel, Cordy, or Willow, all wanting to question her about the night before. She was still angry, insulted, and a little embarrassed over it, and was in no mood to discuss the finer points of her trashy vocabulary that had popped up considerately last night. But the phone kept ringing, and she willed her body to answer it. Finally she picked it up, and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy! I so need to talk to you!" the voice said loudly back at her. Cringing slightly, Buffy stifled a groan as she recognized the voice as Cordelia's. Cordy would question her endlessly, demanding answers and ordering the two teenagers to apologize. Silently, she accepted her fate of having her ear chewed off by the rabid, relationship dog otherwise known as Cordelia.  
  
"What about, my dear friend Cordy?"  
  
"What about? What about? You know exactly what about, Miss Summers!" Cordy yelled incredulously back at her. Okay, I bet she's already foaming at the mouth, eyes wide, nostrils flaring. Beckoning crazily with one hand, pacing the floor of her bedroom. Little did Buffy know, Cordelia was doing almost exactly these things.  
  
"I seem to remember a certain girl getting into a rough yelling match with my English cousin. And I'm here to find out why it happened, how I could fix it, and how soon to plan your first date with him," Cordy stated quickly, tone laced with light teasing. She missed Buffy's loud sigh, finished off with the trademark eye rolling.  
  
"Whatever Cordy. I still maintain, no matter what he said, that he started it all. Taunting me, smirking at me, it's all his fault! I merely retaliated, and he freaks out. How was I supposed to know that he had a crazy temper?" Buffy cried, eyes widening. Willing herself to relax, she methodically began counting to ten, waiting for Cordy to process the information.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll admit that Spike does have a crazy temper."  
  
"Spike? Who's Spike? I'm talking about your English cousin Cordy, about yey-high, with bleached hair and blue eyes-"  
  
"Relax, relax. Spike is William. William is Spike. It's a nickname that I have for him, just like he has one for me. We made them up when we were kids, and they just stuck ever since. Only his closest friends call him Spike though, but I don't think he would mind if you did," Cordy said, almost wryly, and it prompted Buffy to sigh again.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough with the whole name thing. Just tell him to apologize to me, and then I'll apologize to him, and we could be dandy-"  
  
"He's not apologizing to you first," Cordelia cut in, voice short. Buffy stopped, forehead creasing in mild confusion.  
  
"What? Why the heck not?"  
  
"Because, Buff, he said that you started it all, though he won't tell me how this whole thing got started. No one will. I distinctly recall him calling you a slutty little snob that needed to be taught some manners. Of course, he didn't say it exactly in those words. He added some bloody somethings and sodding others- anyways, um, yeah. So, after you apologize, he will, too."  
  
"No! I won't Cordy, I swear I won't do it first! Fuck him." Buffy shot back, defiant and set in her words. Cordelia sighed in resignation, and Buffy was almost tempted to reassure the girl that she would do it. After all, it wasn't Cordy's fault that her cousin had an English pickle (?) stuck up his nice ass- uh, peroxide ass.  
  
"Fine Buffy, you two can fight forever. He's extremely stubborn, but then again, so are you. Do whatever you want, I don't care." Cordelia said irritably, and Buffy replied her thanks. Effectively changing the subject, Cordelia's tone brightened considerably.  
  
"Hey Buffy, you wanna go Bronzing tomorrow night? Willow, Oz, Faith and Angel are coming, and so is Xander. Make it a night with us?" Cordelia asked hopefully, purposely leaving out one huge detail.  
  
"Sure, of course. You know I can't resist dancing."  
  
"Good. I gotta go now. I dunno, but Xander and Spike really hit it off. The two are playing pool in my basement now, and I hear Xander calling. He probably got his stick caught up in the overhead light again," Cordelia laughed, and Buffy had to join in. The two friends said good-bye, and Buffy clicked off the phone again. Thinking for a few minutes, she promptly picked up the phone again and dialed a familiar number.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So that's it? That's the whole story?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Xander was downstairs in Cordy's house, playing pool with William, or as he wanted to be called, Spike, discussing last night as they ate chips and drank beer. Xander was waiting for Spike to shoot next, listening to his explanation of the argument in the kitchen with Buffy. So far, he was confused, and scratching his head in thought. Spike noticed his harried look and pulled upright, wooden stick in hand. He made a 'what?' face to Xander, lifting up the other hand that was holding a cigarette. Xander shrugged, and leaned over the table, setting up his shot.  
  
"Well, Spike my boy, it seems a little strange. You guys are talking, and then you're fighting, and then you stalk out of the room. Right. I completely see the point of your anger," Xander deadpanned, and Spike rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"Alright Xander, that wasn't everything. Well, we were in the kitchen together, and before I knew she was such a bleedin' bitch, I thought she was hot, so I tried to kiss her. She didn't take to that to well, and I reacted a bit angrily. So we started yelling, and I saw her true prissy bint nature." Spike explained nonchalantly, shrugging his lean shoulder. Xander's eyes widened, and the ball he was trying to hit bounced off the table and hit the far wall loudly.  
  
"You tried to kiss Buffy? But she has a boyfriend." Xander said, and Spike blanched, feeling like the worlds hugest asshole. Maybe that had been the reason she had backed off from him, eyes swirling with confusion and guilt. But even though he shouldn't have said what he did, it wasn't an excuse for the chit to get all mouthy and arrogant. It wouldn't have hurt to tell him that from the bloody beginning that she had a man, instead of causing him embarrassment and offense.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"Yeah. Riley Finn." Xander managed to muster up more disgust in the name then Spike could ever give to one. Spike had to laugh at the expression on Xander's face. "He is a total asshole. We all hate him, but still Buffy stays with him. I even caught him totally macking with another girl once, but I haven't told Buffy because she wouldn't believe me. I gave Riley a good threat, but I don't think he even cared."  
  
Spike nodded, pretending he wasn't interested all that much, all the while hanging on to every word. Even though he hated the girl, he still didn't think anyone deserved a cheating mate. It had happened to him once, and he knew all the heartbreak and anger involved. But still, maybe this girl needed to be knocked of her high horse, and this could be just the means. Even if he did think she was cute, with the shiny hair and bright hazel eyes and sweet smile -which he never noticed at all- she might need a harsh wake up call that like wasn't all sunlight and roses.  
  
"I see." Spike replied blandly, and Xander shot him a curious look, smile tugging at his lips and twinkle in his dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you do, Spike."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Harris?"  
  
"Nothing at all. It's just that, well, I think even though you're mad at Buffy, you've got a major thing for her. I can tell. And Cordy says I'm not sensitive. Please. I pick up on things about a person that they themselves didn't even know," Xander said, and Spike snorted. Sure, he had wanted to kiss the girl, and he had felt a strong connection the first time their eyes had met, but that was about it.  
  
"Nope. Not at all."  
  
"Sure Spike, sure," Xander scoffed, lining up another shot. Spike put out his cigarette and smirked widely.  
  
"Well, she is hot though. Nice little body and cute face." Spike said, and Xander grinned at him, nodding in agree. He looked upward, as though thinking of Cordelia, but he quickly brought his gaze down again, grin huge.  
  
"You are very right there, my friend. Buffy is very fine."  
  
"Yeah, that's for bloody sure. Even though she is a bitch, she's a spitfire, and I bet she'd be wild in bed, eh Xander?" Spike said, chuckling. Xander nodded again almost wistfully as he straightened up, but he started laughing too.  
  
"Don't let Cordy hear this stuff. Or else I'm dead, and I won't be seeing anyone's bed but my own," Xander cautioned, and the two burst into more laughter. Xander was holding his cue high, and all of a sudden is laughter came to an abrupt halt. Spike looked at him oddly, but then burst into fresh peals of laughter when he saw the problem. He was holding his side, still laughing, as Xander started whining.  
  
"Cordy! Cordy, come down here. I got my pool stick caught in the light thing again!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I guess I can see your point. If he apologizes, than you will."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't wanna talk about that anymore. I feel major migraine coming on, between him, Riley, and the Spanish Inquisition from Cordy."  
  
Buffy and Willow walked into yet another store, already laden with several shopping bags. As Willow fingered a jean skirt on a rack, she turned back to Buffy with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Even though he might be a jerk, he was totally cute," Willow said, and Buffy nodded in complete agree, smile on her own face. "That he was, Wils, that he completely was," Buffy answered coyly, and the two laughed once before turning back to the clothes.  
  
"So, you going Bronzing with us tomorrow?" Willow asked her, and Buffy was eternally grateful for the change in subject. She nodded, and Willow nodded back. The two were silent as they sifted through clothes, until Buffy gasped in awe, pulling out a sexy, beautiful red dress. It was silky, fitted around the waist, the neckline low and V-shaped, which would cause the barest of cleavage to show. It was the hemline that was daring. Even though the bottom reached to about the knee, the slits on either side would reach up more then mid-thigh. It was appropriately dance wear.  
  
Willow nodded in approval, clutching her own sexy dress. Even though it was more modest, it was still wild for Willow, and Buffy grinned. The two sped to the changing rooms, and slipped on their dresses. Looking in the mirrors, the two felt like goddesses.  
  
"Definitely worthy for the Bronze tomorrow. I bet you'll have Oz stunned into actual speech, and I can pick up some cute guy," Buffy giggled, and Willow laughed too, mysterious twinkle in her green eyes.  
  
She just didn't guess who that 'cute guy' would be. Willow smiled sneakily, and just nodded. Stepping back into the change room, she was entirely silent and acting as normal. She, Cordy, and Faith, were determined to make the two stubborn blondes see that fighting wasn't bad, yet simply meant that each had an abundance of fiery passion. And passion was a good thing.  
  
*To be continued.  
  
A/n: Well, there's another one, folks. Hope you liked it. I'll try to write another one soon, but I have a million other stories going on. Damn ideas. They just never stop. Ciao, charisma 


	3. Chapter Three

Silver Spoons  
  
  
  
Dedications: Firstly, to the amazing writer Veruca Werewolf, who always posted my stories even when they were total shit. To anyone else that put my crappy stories on their websites, or left me great feedback. To the people that created sushi, because that is my current favorite food (god that stuff kicks so much serious ass). Lastly, to the bastard Joss Whedon, who pretends he doesn't even know me anymore, even after he told me he loved me. Joss honey, this ones for you, you self righteous prick! Suck on this!  
  
A/n: Hey readers, here's Johnny! Just joking, I've just always wanted to say that. But actually, this is the next chapter. After this one, I don't know how fast I'll be able to update. I've got several other stories, and soon school starts again (I hate school almost as much as I loathe Riley Finn), so my already limited time will be even more limited. Anywho, once again, it seems I must take time to clarify this story once more. I have to say, I bet I'm the only author that gets flak for writing A/U fictions. For the last time, everyone is human, there are no vampires, Buffy is not a Slayer, and the Backstreet Boys will not be making an appearance in here! (don't even ask about that, please don't.) I'm sorry if y'all don't like it, but that's not my problem. So. Yeah. Just wanted to let that out. Sorry to all you wonderful, magnificent reviewers that did not send flames my way. You are the people that give me happies, in a major, non-Angelus turning way. Thank you, dears. I love you. On with the craziness!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Bronze was crowded as usual, people filling every corner and taking up every seat. The atmosphere was dark and smoky, dim lights casting shadows over bright faces beaming with excited smiles and suggestive winks. Pounding salsa music resounded within the building, dancers gyrating on the packed dance floor. Couples hooked up, broke up, and made up, especially on the plush couches littering the corners, filled with intense glances and hungry aches. William Giles, otherwise known as Spike, took in the scene with immense satisfaction, glad that someplace in the small town had some good tunes and hot girls.  
  
Seated with Cordelia, Xander, some chit named Faith and her boyfriend Angel, a redhead and her quiet rocker boyfriend, Spike was languorously draped in his chair, drinking some booze and finishing off a plate off spicy chicken wings. It was his second plate, and he smacked his lips in appreciation as he polished off yet another sauce-covered wing. Cordelia, Willow, and Faith were immersed in suspicious conversation, voices high and eyes searching for someone, but the boys were amusing themselves. Angel had broken off from the male conversation long enough to give Spike a distasteful look, as he took a deep swig of his bottle of beer.  
  
"Do you have to do that after every wing?" Angel asked in disdain, and Spike snorted. He leveled his blue gaze with Angel's dark one, thinking of all the ways he would love to torture this annoying bugger with bad hair. Spike instead shrugged easily, licking of one long finger as he kept his gaze with Angel.  
  
"Yes, I do. Do you have to wear so much hair gel, mate? Or does the hairstyle go with the poofter clothes?" Spike shot back innocently, and Xander snickered. Oz gave an amused look, and even Spike could see the beginnings of a smile on Angel's face. Finally, he broke out into a wide smile, and Spike smirked back. Maybe the bloke isn't that bad after all. The boys resumed their conversation, much more easier then before. The girls were still very secretive though, and Spike looked at them carefully as they clucked like mother hens. No matter what country he was in, it seemed that girls would always be a mystery to him.  
  
He had been surprised when that annoying Buffy-bitch hadn't shown up, as she seemed to be such close friends with Cordelia. He had decided that he didn't really hate her, just intensely disliked her. After all, she had twinged something deep in Spike's heart, before she had opened that big mouth of hers. It was weird how the girl seemed to look through him to his very soul the first time they had met, before that 'incident' in his cousin's kitchen.  
  
Spike shrugged again, anxious to forget about the whole ordeal. He didn't want heartburn after such a big meal. Pushing away the empty basket, he sat back in his seat and rooted around in his duster pocket before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting one, he let it dangle loosely from his mouth while he surveyed the whole club scene, eyes sliding appreciatively over two girls dancing in skimpy clothes. His mind was drifting when he suddenly snapped to attention, hearing Willow call out "Buffy!" before frantically waving her over. He swallowed a cringe, willing himself to stay calm and silent, trying not to bolt right now. He wasn't in the mood for a new scrap at the moment, but judging from the smiles Xander and Angel were sharing, they were hoping for a good one in the middle of the busy din. Rolling his eyes, Spike pasted a bored look on his face as he turned to the direction Willow was beckoning at.  
  
His mouth opened wide and his blue eyes grew huge, smoking cigarette dropping onto his lap. He didn't take notice of it until it started burning him, very close to his bits. He grabbed it hurriedly, hoping no permanent damage to his package had been done, eyes never leaving the vision in front of him. Placing the smushed stick back into his mouth, he unabashedly stared at Buffy, similar to the many other appreciative glances of the males in the room. He almost felt possessive as he caught the stares, too worked up to realize that he had no right to feel so. Even Xander and Angel, and Oz slightly, were blinded by the Buffy brilliance. Forgetting to be mad, Spike smiled, thinking how he'd love to have that little thing as his, preferably writhing under him as she moaned his name.  
  
She was dressed in some stringy red cloth that passed as a dress. Slits up to there revealed tanned thighs, toned and strong, leading down to shapely calves wrapped halfway up with red string from her heeled sandals. The top of the dress dipped low, revealing smooth curves and long arms. Golden hair hung in waves reaching just past her bare shoulders, illuminant in the low lights. Her face was smiling and simply made up, lips shiny and eyes bright. Spike found himself wanting her even more, anger almost vanishing in little puffs. But it all rushed back when she looked at him, surprised, and that scowl slipped over her features, hazel eyes hardening. Spike scowled back, eyes turning as cold as chips of blue ice. He took a deep swig of his beer, and pretended not to acknowledge Buffy as she reached their table.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had been a little surprised, but not very, when she had spotted Spike lounging in a chair at the table her friends were at. She had walked into the Bronze full of excitement and anticipation, especially as she received hungry glances from some of the male population in the Bronze, but as soon as she had seen him it almost completely vanished. All of her hurt and anger at him rushed back to the surface, pushing away logic and guilt at the way she had treated him. She was stubborn, and hated to admit she was wrong, even though she knew she had been. And she was more then sorry, especially when she remembered the sparks flying in Cordy's kitchen that evening. Eyes slowly drifted half shut as she was brought back to that moment, heart pounding in anticipation from him, reduced to a quivering mass with one gaze from him. He smelled so good, looked so good, too, and he had this look in his eyes that had made her want to swoon; it was like he had wanted her badly, lusted after her, and could barely hold back anymore.  
  
But then his hateful words had clouded over everything else.  
  
He was beside Xander, beer bottle in front of him. He had a cigarette dangling from his sensuous lips, and he had looked so damn sexy as he puffed away, smoke curling around his white hair. His lean body was draped with a black leather coat, and underneath revealed a tight black t-shirt. She couldn't see his bottom half, but was sure that he had another pair of tight jeans that would show off his amazing ass. Buffy had to refrain herself from smiling like a goon when she had spotted him looking all yummy and delicious, forgetting about her sleazy boyfriend and the huge fight that had left her hurting the rest of the night. Instead, she had wanted him to hold her and never let her go, kiss her until she was breathless, tell her that he wanted her and never meant anything he had said that night. But she didn't, and he wouldn't.  
  
All of a sudden her pained feelings resurfaced with a vengeance, and it was enough to break her lust induced gaze. She was slammed with vivid pictures of Riley, and she almost choked on the guilt. Girlfriends did not lust after mean British guys. Well, not good girlfriends, anyways. Especially British guys that were hurtful and looking so good- uh, not that cute, and cursed like sailors. Nope, she wasn't one of them. A half-hearted scowl broke out onto her face as he looked at her, and she felt her heart sag as he scowled right back, much more enthusiastic then her own. Sucking up her courage, she flounced to the crowded table, taking a seat away from Spike, beside Willow and Faith, never sparing a glance at him. She immediately immersed herself in the conversation, greeting her friends in a general manner.  
  
Buffy had hoped everyone would continue on with their own conversations again, but it seemed that as soon as she had come, everyone was silent, waiting, anticipating either another fight, or by the look in Cordy and Willow's eyes, an apology from each of them. Sighing, she frowned as the table was swept in awkward silence, Spike looking away while Buffy pretended to scratch her chin, the rest of her friends eagerly eyeing the both of them, eyes flicking back and forth between the two blondes. Willow whispered something to Cordy, and Buffy's honey eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she heard the words, "How do we make them apologize now that we got them together?"  
  
Buffy turned to Willow, seething, her mouth tight, and snapped loudly "Oh, so you planned this all, huh? You purposely told me to come tonight because you knew Spike would be here, and you thought, in your deranged, insane minds, that we would suddenly be inspired to forgive each other and start falling in love, right?"  
  
Willow blanched, and Faith and Cordelia's eyes widened comically. They sputtered for a few minutes, Angel and Xander swigging their beers in amusement, Spike looking angry himself while he waited for their answer, one dark eyebrow cocked. Finally, Oz cleared his throat, and it seemed to breathe logical speech back into Willow. She sputtered once more before shooting Oz a pleading glance, jumping off the stool, and grabbing his hand. She asked him quickly to dance, and before he could even answer she pulled him into the crowd, blurs of red and blue hair, and they disappeared. Cordy and Faith were left to answer, Buffy crossing her arms as she appraised them. Faith hummed a little, eyes glancing everywhere but at Buffy, until she finally said, "Angel, I'm gonna get another drink. Come with?"  
  
He looked at her, smirking and shaking is head, wanting to see the next fight erupt, until she gave him a dark look and there was a loud thump from under the table. Angel grabbed his shin and winced, Spike snorting and Buffy rolling her eyes. Xander chuckled as Angel feebly answered "Sure," and the two brunettes walked off to the bar, Angel limping as Faith scolded him for not saying yes the first time. Cordy glared at Faith's back, muttering under her breath, and she looked back at Buffy. Cordy adopted a confused, disoriented look, and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Hmm? What?" Cordy said loudly, and Buffy glared at her. Spike put out his cigarette, the stick looking oddly crushed to Buffy, but she shook her head and focused back on her friend, who was looking at Xander, trying to speak to him with her wide eyes. But Xander, ever the slow learner, shook his head at her and squinted his eyes. Cordy sighed in exasperation, flipping back her long mane.  
  
"Sorry Buff, but me and Xander gotta go. Right Xander, remember that thing? The thing that we absolutely can't miss, and have to leave to go to right now?" Cordy asked Xander, who again shook his head stupidly. Cordelia practically growled, and leaned over the table so she could give him a hard, intense kiss. Spike smiled before he looked away again, aloof expression on his face. Buffy just glared at them, scowling when they pulled apart. Cordy smiled in satisfaction, wide-eyed Xander hitting his head with one hand as he glanced at the other two.  
  
"Oh, yes, the thing, the thing. I remember, that thing we have to go too, and have to go to now, or else the thing can't happen, and it's over, and-"  
  
"Yeah, we have to leave." Cordy cut in smoothly, putting a graceful end to Xander's babbling. Buffy raised one eyebrow again, and Spike gazed at her skeptically. She shrugged apologetically, and gave a quick smile as she stood up, pulling Xander along with her. She waved brightly with one hand, trying to feel upbeat that the two scowling blondes would somehow begin to love each other. "Well, bye guys, see you later. I'll see you tonight at home, Spike. You two try to get along, alright? I know that you guys are totally the other's type, so just try to work things out-"  
  
This time it was Xander who interrupted, waving his good-bye, giving Spike a "call me tonight," before walking away with Cordelia. Soon they were gone, and Buffy and Spike were left sitting alone at the high table. They were silent, anger palpable, as they pretended not to take note of each other, both with their arms crossed stubbornly. Finally, Buffy had to break the intense silence, and she did so by turning her gaze over to him, and quietly saying "You don't have to stay here, you know. You could go ask someone to dance or something."  
  
Spike bristled, gaze never wavering at the dance floor. He looked at her briefly, blue eyes shocking her with intense feeling, then turned away from her again.  
  
"Well, excuse me for tainting your divine presence with my soddin' unworthiness. Sorry for invading your space, and sitting where you don't want me too. Because everyone bloody well knows that I live to please you, Miss Summers." Spike retorted sharply, and Buffy's eyes widened, stung with his words once again. She knew that she deserved them, but it hurt so much the way he managed to inject such hate and venom in each syllable. It was like he couldn't stand her, and wanted to be anywhere else then with her. Buffy wanted to apologize for everything she had said to him, but it was like this barrier was blocking the apology from coming out, and instead cruel words poured forth. So instead of the "sorry" she wanted to say, she instead clenched her jaw and said, "Fuck off, Spike."  
  
He then turned his full gaze onto her, blue eyes dipping down into her very soul, and she felt exposed to him. Spike didn't answer back, just looked at her, and she just stared back. They were caught in this moment again, this rare time when they were the only two people in the whole world, in the middle of the packed, pounding club. It was only them that mattered, only them that were there in front of the other. Buffy knew at that moment, that Spike was special. Not only special, yet someone that her heart yearned for, craved, hungered for night and day, and had hungered for unnoticed until he had come along. It wasn't this way with Riley, and never would be with anyone else. In that instant, she knew that she felt something deep for him, something foreign and terrifying and intense, and she was scared. She was scared of this rush of emotions, this tidal wave of feeling. So she looked away as quickly as possible, effectively ending the timeless moment.  
  
Spike blinked as she looked away, confused to find himself immersed in a huge pot of boiling sensations. His heart felt pierced, and it was aching as though it needed something, or someone. Spike frowned, trying to find the source of these strange emotions. He looked once more at Buffy, and he got his answer. Every time he looked at her, or even thought of her, his heart would sing and his stomach would leap into his throat. He didn't understand it, didn't want too, and he pretended that it wasn't even there. But he had to do something, had to touch her, or else it felt like he would explode in nervous energy. Clearing his throat, he said to her, "Care to dance, you spoiled chit?"  
  
She looked back at him surprise, eyes flashing in anger, and he held his breath as he waited for her to say no. For some reason he felt like he would die if she said no, so he waited anxiously while she seemed to deeply contemplate it. Finally she looked back up at him, and with a tiny smile, she nodded, standing up. He smiled back, not nearly as big as he wanted it to be, content with her just saying yes but acting nonchalant. Following her to a free spot on the swaying dance floor, he admired the curve of her hip and the shape of her ass. He smirked devilishly as she turned around and found him staring at the particular spot, and was scowling as he pulled her into his arms, finding the rhythm of the sensual slow song.  
  
Buffy almost gasped as his arms surrounded her, and Spike bit back his own grunt of surprise. When the two joined, his arms tight around her hips, her arms slung around his lean shoulders, it felt so right, like they had come home. Buffy instead swallowed the feeling, and grumpily said, "Do you always have to be such a pervert?" Spike looked down at her, blue eyes clouded and sexy, and she felt like she was melting into his arms. One of his trademark grins tugged at his lips, and he nodded his head slowly, transfixed by the play of light across her face. "Of course. Do you always have to be such a bitchy prat?" he asked back, and her face distorted with anger. He nearly slapped himself for ruining the perfect moment, berating himself for being such a mean arse.  
  
"No I don't, Bleach boy, and I think that you should shut your dirty mouth," Buffy retorted snidely, and he started to feel angered himself. He didn't understand why she took everything so personally, why she just couldn't relax and let things roll off of her sometimes. He ignored the fact that he was the exact same way. Instead, he leered at her, eyes sparking flames.  
  
"Oh, looks like the prude got her panties in a twist."  
  
"I am not a prude! You're just a bastard who screws anything with long hair and nice legs!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, and was about to say something rude back when he noticed how incredibly sexy she was when she got angry. Majorly turned on, he glared down at her, arms still holding her tightly around the waist. She glared right back, hazel eyes flashing with menace. The air cackled and hummed with nervous, sultry energy, the sparks shooting between them almost visible. Spike suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, to bite at that lower lip that was slightly jutting out, and he decided to act upon it. Quick as a flash his head was lowered and his lips were on hers, demanding entrance with a fierce, almost angry passion. She resisted at first, but then her lips relaxed and she was kissing him back, with just as much intensity. It was feral and erotic, and so good, and she wished it would never stop. His lips were sensual and soft, and oh god, they were so skilled, but eventually she needed to breathe, and she pulled away panting, not a second thought to what she was doing, and who she was doing it with. Riley never even entered her hazy mind.  
  
They didn't speak, didn't need too, but just continued to glare with ferocity. Their arms dropped, and they stood there in silence, unaware of the people surrounding them, the noise or the pulsing lights. He took one look at her swollen lips, hair tousled as she panted with exertion, and he felt a swell of pride at her disarray. He leaned forward once more, and her breath hitched in anticipation. He smirked widely, heart still thrumming wildly from the amazing kiss.  
  
"I would be the best you would ever have, baby. But I won't give it until you ask." He whispered, and gave her one more hard kiss before he turned and stalked off, angry and shaken by the kiss. She stood there, bright eyes wide and heart pounding in the middle of the dance floor, confused and guilty. Glancing at his retreating black form once more, she touched a hand to her tingling lips before she turned and ran out herself, heart singing in love yet mind screaming at her foolishness.  
  
*To be continued.  
  
A/n: Please review. I love reviews, as you might already know. As I've said before, I'm a feedback slut, and I'll take it anytime, anywhere, from anyone. Any flames? Send 'em my fucking way, so I can curse and spit at you (yeah, um, right.) Gotta go for now, but hopefully I'll see y'all again soon. A million kisses, and if you want, I can flash everyone too, just for being such great readers. Bye, baby. 


	4. Chapter Four

Silver Spoons  
  
  
  
A/n: Yes, I know, I said I wouldn't be able to update in awhile. But I was spurred on by some fan-fucking-tastic reviews that you guys left. I love you, I really do. But I swear, after this installment, I don't know how fast I can do it. School sucks ass, but if I fail any courses I can promise you that any computer privileges I have on this computer, that isn't even mine, will be revoked immediately and swiftly. Damn you, Education Minister! This Riley-bashing is for you, all you Riley-haters, which includes me too. By the way, I also thank anyone who shares my pain with A/U fan fictions. I love them, but if you don't, I really don't wanna hear about it *starts weeping, sinking to the floor as she clutches her story, waving it furiously at self-righteous bastards* And, scene!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy couldn't pinpoint the exact time she realized that she craved Spike's touch, ached for his kisses and all he could give her, but she knew it was vaguely around the time she broke up with Riley. It had been the morning after the scene in The Bronze, Buffy's lips still tingling and her heart still traipsing in her chest, when Riley had called her, asking innocently why she had ranted to his mother the day before. Buffy's eyes had grown huge, her mouth taking on a very snarl-like quality, and she had proceeded to give him a big piece of her mind.  
  
"Well, Riley, why would I be not ranting if your mother practically asked me which of your girlfriends I was, dear boyfriend of mine," Buffy spat out. Riley answered nervously, his voice falsely cheery.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you're just over reacting a little bit, Buff. You're my only girlfriend, and I haven't been with anyone else since."  
  
"Sure Riley. Funny, there's a rumor going around that you and Miss. Resident Skank, Lisa Taylor, had something going on for awhile. Now why, in the name of God, would someone start such a revolting rumor, honey?"  
  
"Oh, um, well-"  
  
"What is it Riley? You can't figure out a good excuse to worm your way outta this one? Looks like your luck has run out, because I won't let you use me anymore, and you can go cry to your new ho, sweetie pie." Buffy replied calmly, and she could hear Riley sputter some more, and she cold imagine his fish lips flapping unattractively as he tried to fabricate something, anything. The thought made Buffy's stomach lurch; she really hated fish, and the thought of fish mixed with Riley made her want to hurl, repeatedly, and then hurl once more.  
  
"Buffy, this is insane. You know I love you, and me and Lisa are just really good friends-" Buffy's sarcastic laugh cut Riley off mid-sentence.  
  
"Oh, good friends, yes, yes. Now I understand. She's a good friend you gives you the occasional hand job, and other sexual favors. Right, now everything's clear. Did I ever tell you that you're a stupid asshole with no neck?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said, Riley. You have no neck, and it's really disturbing. Besides that, you're a cheater, a liar, a chauvinist, and clingy. Plus, you make me wanna hurl lately, and that can't be good for anyone." Buffy stated clearly, and Riley started his annoying whining, telling her that she was wrong, that he loved her, that he didn't want her to leave him, and that she was going temporarily insane. Buffy snorted, her patience starting to wear extremely thin.  
  
"Riley, shut your fucking mouth, you're starting to annoy the hell out of me. I know what has been happening, as I'm not blind nor deaf, and especially not stupid, and my sanity has nothing to do with this. I'm leaving you, and I'm aware of what a break-up entails."  
  
"Buffy, please, I can make it up-"  
  
"No, you can't, you fish-lipped tight-assed no-necked hulking bastard, because I don't take back guys that can't keep their goods in their pants. And especially small goods that are no prize to be won."  
  
"Hey! My dick is fine, alright, humongous and oversized, actually, and you're the one who is gonna miss out on this action. It's the best you've ever had." Riley declared cockily, and Buffy snorted, starting to laugh mockingly at her now ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. I don't think we're even talking about the same thing anymore. Whatever Riley, I have to go. Just don't call me anymore, it's over, and that means I don't wanna see you again."  
  
"Buffy, I love you, I do."  
  
"Riley, shut up. I don't love you." Buffy said, and slammed the phone down with a satisfying slap. It started ringing a second later, but she ignored it. She didn't have to worry about her mother picking it up, because she was at work. Buffy felt as though a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders, and it felt good to be free of Riley Finn finally, after all of this time of lying to herself constantly. Willow and Angel would be proud, she was sure. It was a shame Willow was unreachable today, and so was Faith. Buffy decided to call Cordelia, knowing that the pretty brunette would totally appreciate the Riley-degrading that had just been in abundance.  
  
Buffy quickly dialed the number, and slouched back in her puffy chair beside her windows. She played with a loose thread on the red arm, and waited for someone to pick up. Finally, she heard a "Hello?" and was about to speak when she recognized the voice on the other end. Spike. She would know the low, sexy accented voice anywhere. Her heartbeat sped up, and she swallowed nervously. Scoffing at herself for being such a fool, she said, "Hi, can I talk to Cordelia?"  
  
The voice on the other end paused, and Buffy could swear that Spike knew it was her. She was sure that he knew her voice, and she started praying feverishly that he wouldn't bring up the night before. She was still in disarray over it, and needed time to think things out. Holding her breath she waited, and the suddenly gruff voice said "Sure, hold on a minute." Buffy breathed a huge sigh of relief, shaking her head as she thought of her cowardice. Did he know that the sound of his voice sent shivers shooting down her spine? Of course not. And he never needs too. But you know you love it, and you wish you could go over there right now to show him how single you are. Maybe take up his offer about me begging for him to give it to me. Oh, bad thoughts Buff. Thoughts newly broken up girlfriends should not be thinking about.  
  
Buffy sighed loudly, but brightened as she heard Cordelia's voice come through the line. Nothing cheered her up more then dissing Riley.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike listened as his cousin laughed heartily at something Buffy had said to her over the phone. He nearly slammed his head against the nearest wall just to keep these overwhelming thoughts and feelings about Buffy from circling his mind. When he had heard her voice over the line, he nearly had a cardiac arrest, his heart seemingly stopping its beating altogether. But somehow he had composed himself and spoken to her like a civil person. It didn't stop him from craving her, from dreaming about the passionate kiss they had shared the night before in the dark club. Somehow, the sandwich he had been making didn't seem so distracting anymore, as Cordelia was constantly guffawing or shrieking "So true! So true!". All women can kiss my bloody arse.  
  
Spike took his non-interesting ham sandwich into the living room, a bottle of beer accompanying the meal. He flopped down on the couch and started flicking through the many channels, hoping to find a sports game he could submerge into and distract him for the next couple of hours. It was hard not to need the touch of the blonde girl, but Spike wanted to believe that he was still mad at her. Inside, somewhere deep, deep inside, he knew that the kiss had sparked something strong, maybe something Spike didn't want to be feeling. Love wasn't something he expected at an early age, and especially not from a girl who he had called a slut and yelled at.  
  
As Spike was channel-flipping, he came across a cheesy soap opera where a petite blonde girl was crying to a man, saying that she couldn't love him, but somehow did. Spike groaned, wishing he could poke his eyes out. He hurriedly changed, and settled on some safe football, where his favorite team, Manchester United, was playing. He was happily distracted until Cordelia poked her dark head into the room, and gave Spike a pointed look.  
  
"Buffy just broke up with her boyfriend," she simply said, and then turned around and was gone, footsteps thudding as she climbed the stairs. Spike was stunned for a minute, until he gathered his bearings and looked blankly at the TV again. He was ecstatic inside, but his face was a mask of utter calmness. But he broke out into a smile, not even growling or throwing things at the TV when the opposing team scored on Manchester.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was walking down the sunny street, hands full of shopping bags, when she heard a male voice calling her name. She turned around, shielding her eyes against the bright sun, groaning exasperatedly when she spotted the hulking form of Riley jogging towards her. He was dodging people as he made his way to her, seemingly ignore the look of distaste on her face. She turned back around and started walking again, starting to feel the anger simmer. She had told him to stay away from her, and what did he do? Go out of his way to find her and talk to her. He was making more of an effort then he ever had even when they were going out. Buffy rolled her hazel eyes at this thought, grinning wryly. But the smile slipped from her face when Riley appeared beside her, shoving his huge hands into his baggy pockets, giving her a hopeful smile.  
  
"Hey Buff. How are you doing?" he asked, as though she hadn't broken up with him hours before. But the guy always had been a bit dim, and obviously he wouldn't make this break-up any easier. Buffy sighed, and refused to look at him as she stomped forward.  
  
"Riley, leave me alone. Are you slow or something? I broke up with you. I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore, so leave. Now." She said angrily, and Riley tried to adopt a lost puppy-dog look that didn't exactly hit the mark. He looked more like that annoying dog you just want to kick. Buffy scowled, but as usual, Riley seemed oblivious to her angry vibe.  
  
"Buffy, I want to work things out. Lisa was a mistake, and I really do love you. Please, Buffy, reconsider this whole break-up."  
  
Buffy just grew angrier, noting that after denying it he finally admitted he had been with Lisa Taylor. It didn't get him any brownie points, that was for sure. She just sped up her pace, and Riley started wheedling, his voice becoming slightly higher pitched and grating. Ignoring him, she pretended that he wasn't there, and he started to get angry himself. No girl had broken up with him before, especially not some little slut who tried to tell him who he couldn't do. Riley Finn was a man, and he was the one who controlled the relationship.  
  
He snapped, harshly grapping her arm and spinning her around to face him, so quickly that her hair slapped her in face. His grip was tight and bruising, his face angry and possessive. Buffy tried to look calm and unaffected, but she felt a kernel of fear in her stomach. Riley looked as though he would strike her, angry enough to do it in the middle of the street. She tried to say something, but she stuttered, and decided it would be wise to keep silent.  
  
"You are not gonna break up with me, Buffy. I say when the relationship is over, and I won't let a little bitch tell me what to do, and when I can do it. You belong to me, and I can see any other girl I want to. We are going to stay together, and you will be happy." Riley growled lowly, so that only she could hear. She heard the rage lacing hi words, and her fear grew, alongside her anger. She frantically tried to pull away, but he was strong, and had her arm in his grasp. Buffy could feel a hot tear trickle down her cheek, and once more she tried to pull away, Riley smirking at her discomfort.  
  
"Is there a problem here, luv?" An accented voice asked, and Buffy turned her head to see Spike standing there, calmly smoking a cigarette as he eyed the scene. Buffy didn't know that he had practically sprinted to the other side of the street when he had seen the tall man grab Buffy. He was filled with a burning rage at the man who had dared to threaten Buffy, but his face was collected, and his voice was cool. Buffy felt the sweet relief flood through her, and her fear went out the window. Riley on the other hand seemed to grow angrier, his face set in a snarl when he spotted the platinum blonde daring to question him.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Riley spat out, voice tight. He let go of Buffy's arm unconsciously, and she quickly moved to Spike's side, his eyes comforting and concerned. She gave him a small smile before he turned back to Riley, slowly throwing down his smoke and crushing it with the bottom of his heavy boots. His blue eyes were hard and angry, but still he remained perfectly polite.  
  
"I'm Spike, mate. You must be Buffy's ex-boyfriend, right?" Spike asked, and Riley snorted, crossing his thick arms.  
  
"No, that's wrong. Somebody lied to you, because me and Buffy are still together, 'mate'" Riley ground out, emphasizing his last word. Spike smirked widely, and Buffy was a little frightened of the look on Spike's face, so cold and ruthless. But Riley didn't seem to much care.  
  
"Well, Meathead, it seems that the lady doesn't want to be with you. I think you should leave her alone and stay away from her." Spike suggested, his tone still light.  
  
"Well, I think that you should shut the fuck up, asswipe. She's my girlfriend, and I tell her what to do. This is none of your fucking business, so step out of the way." Riley retorted, eyes blazing. Still, Spike stood there, chuckling softy. Buffy looked with wide eyes back and forth at the two, vowing that she forever hate Riley. She couldn't even believe that she had gone out with such a domineering asshole. Once she almost loved him, now she detested the sight of him.  
  
"Farmboy, I'll tell you once more, leave her the hell alone."  
  
"Oh what, has she been giving you some, too? Is that why you're defending her, because she got on her knees for you? She's a slut, plain and simple. But she's mine, and I'm not gonna let some English fuckface tell me what to do." Riley sneered back, lewdly gesturing to Buffy. Spike felt his rage reach a blinding high, and he took a step forward, gazing up at the taller man with pure hatred. He cocked a fist, but before he could intercept it with Riley's face, he heard Buffy tell him not to. He looked back at her, and she was shaking her head, pleading with him with her eyes. Confused, he still dropped his fist, and Riley laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh, now you're whipped. I see how it goes. She's got you wrapped around her little finger-"  
  
Before Riley could finish his sentence, Buffy was in front of him, eyes blazing. Quick as a flash she had her knee raised and rammed it home, right between the legs. A sickening thud was heard, and Spike cringed, as he knew how much that hurt. But his face broke into a smile when he thought of that pain being delivered to the prick Riley, who was getting his ass kicked by a girl half his size.  
  
"That's for Lisa Taylor," she said, as he slumped to the floor in pain, face twisted in agony, cupping his balls with his hands. Passerby looked in shock, but didn't interrupt the amusing scene. "That's for lying to me," Buffy stated, giving him a kick to the stomach, to which Riley groaned again. "And that's for calling me insane." She said once more, before leaning down to give him a sharp slap to the face, leaving the skin red and stinging. Spike looked on in utter happiness and joy, elation written all over his face. His smirk was huge, ear-to-ear, and he was silently cheering His Buffy on. Ah, there is justice in the bloody world after all.  
  
Riley was moaning loudly, his face turning near purple, as Buffy turned to pick up her dropped shopping bags. Spike walked over to the slumped form, and bent down in front of Riley, flipping him the bird, and grinning hugely. Riley only gave him a dirty look, unable to do anything else, and he started groaning again.  
  
Buffy felt smugly satisfied, and she had the feeling that Riley wouldn't be bothering her anymore. She smiled brightly, but the smile dimmed when she saw Spike standing in front of her, gazing intently into her eyes. Her temperature started to heat up, and the familiar tingle began to dance along her nerve endings. She swallowed, but the feeling just intensified, her thoughts telling her to kiss him, to tell him that she wanted him to be in her life. It was her simple fear and stubbornness that blocked the words from coming out. Instead, she ducked her head, and whispered "Thanks," to him, so low he almost didn't hear.  
  
He nodded, and lifted her chin up with one finger, making it impossible for her to avoid the penetrating blue gaze, her need driving her crazy. It would be so easy to give in, just to tell him that she wanted him, but something held her back. He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly covered his soft mouth with a trembling hand. He looked surprised, but he didn't try to speak again. She shifted on her feet, trying to remain strong and not just give in to the desire, to the burning want that made her dream of him.  
  
"Spike, don't. I can't take this right now, and I need to think of what I want to do with this-us. I'm confused, and I need time to think. Don't make it harder than it already is. I care for you, though, I just don't know if I can deal with a relationship between us. I'm sorry, Spike." Buffy said sadly, heart sagging, her mind screamed at her foolishness, at her stupidity, but she ignored it all and somehow mustered the courage to walk away, to leave Spike giving her that sad look, when all she wanted to do was never let him go. She tried to pretend that his disappointed eyes didn't affect her, that she didn't want him.  
  
And for someone so love struck, she was a fairly good actress.  
  
*To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/n: See, I gave you Riley ass-kicking. Those are my favorite scenes to write. It just comes so freely, and the words seem to flow easily. Ah, truly excellent work. Anyways, I think that there will be one more chapter in this story, and then it'll be done. I'm not sure yet. I just hope that the long wait will make for a great, stunning, fabulous Chapter 5. Just don't hold your breath for that. Love you all to pieces, charisma 


	5. Chapter Five

**Silver Spoons**  
  
A/n: Well, this is it, everyone. The final chapter of Silver Spoons. In this one, folks, is all the nasty, dirty, Spuffy smut that everyone wanted, so lap it up! This story has been so much fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please leave feedback and reviews, and tell me what you thought of the story. Even you little bastards that want to flame me, go right ahead, because I don't even care anymore. So thanks again for being such devoted readers, and enjoy this chapter. See you again soon, maybe with another story. Bye, everyone!  
  
Veruca Werewolf, this one's for you!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy's sleepy hazel eyes popped open, and she lazily rubbed her face. She got up slowly, stretching and arching her back as she got the rest of her body to wake up also. Looking at her clock she realized it was already early afternoon, and had slept straight through the morning. It probably had something to do with the fact that she hadn't slept so deeply in months. Shrugging it off, she went to the bathroom, and as she brushed her teeth she decided that today she wouldn't contemplate anything about Spike, or her feelings for him, or even thoughts of him. Today would officially be a Spike-free day. Buffy gave herself a foamy smile in the mirror, and spit out all the toothpaste. She decided that she would go over Cordelia's house, but just to see Cordy, not her cousin.  
  
I'm just going over to see Cordy. I'm not even going to look at Spike if he happens to appear at any time I'm over there. I'm not going to let him dominate my schedule; if I want to visit Cordy, then I won't let him stop me. If he happens to walk by, glistening with water and in nothing but a small towel right after a shower, I won't even stare. I might jump his sexy ass bones right then and there, Cordy or no Cordy, but I won't stare.  
  
Thus reassured, Buffy made the final decision to visit Cordy, and then maybe the two could go shopping or see a movie. Of course she wouldn't admit that she picked out her small black mini or silky red camisole for anyone else but Cordelia. As Buffy curled her hair into shiny blonde waves, she kept telling herself that it was Cordy who would appreciate all the effort. Sexy red lipstick was only on Buffy so that Cordy would like it. Nope thought Buffy, I'm not doing this for anyone else as she tied on strappy heeled sandals. Smiling brightly she breezed out the door, beautifully made up for 'Cordy.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Walking up the elaborate front walk, Buffy nervously tried to calm any fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She had finally admitted that she hoped she saw Spike today, and maybe the two could talk things out. But if he wasn't there today, Buffy knew she would lose any nerve to talk to him and probably avoid him for the rest of her existence. Sighing, she climbed the front steps and rang the doorbell. Several minutes passed by, and still no one answered. Buffy knew that Cordelia's parents wouldn't be home, but Cordy should've been. Ringing it again, Buffy still waited, but finally got impatient and tried the door. Cordelia always said that she could just walk in anyways, so that was exactly what Buffy did.  
  
She stepped inside the cool house, eyes searching for any sign of her friend. Shutting the door behind her, she listened carefully, silence blanketing her. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Buffy could hear some faint noises from upstairs, it seemed. Buffy shrugged and decided to see if that was where Cordelia was. Grabbing the railing and climbing the shiny wood staircase, she tried to tell herself that Spike wasn't here, so she couldn't do anything. But her mind stubbornly resisted, and she was left still hoping that Spike would come out to play. Oh yeah, I want him to play with me all right. Bad Brain, stop it! Buffy rolled her eyes as she reached the second floor, the noise becoming louder. It seemed to be coming from Cordelia's room.  
  
Walking silently on the plush blue carpet, she reached Cordelia's bedroom door, which was shut. Buffy frowned, then mentally debated whether she wanted to know what the noises where from or not. Curiosity won out, and she stealthily turned the knob and pulled open the white door just enough for her to see through. And at what she saw her eyes popped open and her mouth dropped, and she quickly shut the door again, very quietly. She stood in front of the closed door still visibly surprised, her mouth now slightly curled up in a cringe as the noises still continued. Inside Cordy's bedroom she had seen Xander and Cordy engaging in some very sexual activity that Buffy could safely say Mr. and Mrs. Chase would definitely not approve of. Buffy started gagging from the image of a naked Cordelia and Xander writhing on Cordy's bed, naked and sweaty. Yuck. How can I ever face Xander again?  
  
Buffy just sighed once more and went to leave. No use hanging around this house, at least for the rest of the afternoon. She went down the stairs, but stopped at the landing when she heard some new, innocent sounding noises coming from the kitchen. Spike Buffy immediately thought, and her throat went dry. No one else was home right now, so it had to be him. Buffy internally debated whether she should go and talk to him or run right out of the house and never look back. She decided to just go and have a little peek at him, and only talk to him if he happened to see her. I'm such a fucking ass. Buffy walked slowly over to the open kitchen door, and looked inside.  
  
And she saw a glistening wet Spike that had a small towel covering his nether regions, fresh from a shower.  
  
Buffy silently groaned, shutting her eyes briefly before they opened again on their own accord, eager for some more salty goodness. She drank in every drop, every hard ripple of muscle and inch of slightly tanned skin. He was absolutely beautiful, his body perfectly formed. Small droplets of water were running down his hard chest, down his washboard abs, disappearing into the white towel slung low around his lean waist, than reappearing at the bottom of his muscular thighs, over his knees, and down shapely calves. He even had sexy feet. She involuntarily licked her lips, eyes devouring him, imprinted this sight to memory forever. A flood of wetness rushed to her core, making her uncomfortably damp. She knew that whatever feeling she had been denying to herself about Spike couldn't be avoided anymore.  
  
Buffy took a loud step into the kitchen, and Spike whirled around to face her, his surprised look relaxing as he recognized her. His usual smirk slid over his face as he ran his hungry gaze down her body, taking in her skimpy clothing and lustful expression. Oh baby, I'll be there. ASAP. He looked back up at her, and she was almost panting. So I guess that walking around half-naked isn't a bad idea after all. Spike felt his cock start to spring to life, and he put down the snack he had been preparing.  
  
" 'ello pet. Fancy you being here today. Miss me already?" Spike asked smugly, taking another step closer. She was absolutely stunning, and he couldn't wait to take her, all golden and fiery passion. Buffy bit her lip, eyes heavy lidded, and she shook her head.  
  
"No, that's not it." She whispered softly, and her sexy tone made Spike groan inside. She was making him hard yet she was three feet away. He wanted to be inside her now, to take her over and over, forever. He walked up to her, toe to toe, and he looked down at her, eyes captured in her hot gaze. Blazing blue met hungry hazel, teeth worrying lips as the sexual tension rose, heat palpable in the large room.  
  
"I didn't come here to see you, Spike." Buffy said unconvincingly, unable to break her gaze with him. "Oh really?" he asked her huskily, ducking his face so that their lips were almost touching. His warm breath puffed against her lips, and she felt the ache between her thighs grow, until it was almost unbearable. His eyes studied her face, the way her lips seemed to call for him.  
  
"I think you did, pet." Spike answered. He ran a feather light touch down her bare, smooth arm, and she shivered slightly. Her eyes briefly closed, but drifted back open again. Her emotions were rushing through her head, all of her pent up desire for the blonde in front of her reaching a fever pitch. But she wanted to play with him, tease him, make him lust for her like she did him.  
  
"Spike, you always were a little fucked in the head," she said teasingly, running a soft hand down his chiseled cheek, and Spike grinned widely. "I'll show you who's going to be fucked up, pet." He said smugly, and Buffy felt her cunt become slick with her hot juices as she let out a little breathy moan. Spike could practically smell her arousal, and it made his erection become a raging hard-on. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he plundered her lips with his own, devouring the soft swells with his lips and teeth, nibbling and kissing and playing with her tongue. Her mouth was warm and sweet, and her lips tasted like strawberries. His tongue slid into her mouth, mating with hers, trying to get closer. The kiss was hot and passionate, and she let out little breaths that made him incredibly horny as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. He pulled her closer to him, cupping her soft ass and running his hands down the sweel of her hips.  
  
Spike pulled away gasping, Buffy stood there panting, lips swollen and red, eyes wide. Spike grinned with satisfaction, licking his own lips and savoring the taste of her. She smiled back devilishly, and took a swat at his hard rod, which was causing his towel to tent around it. He groaned, and she gripped it tightly, alternating between squeezing and heavily petting. Spike was in heaven, the feel of her small hands cupping his throbbing cock. But he didn't want to cum in her hands; he wanted to be deep inside her when he shot his hot seed. Spike pushed her hand away, and she pouted at him, but the pout was quickly brushed off when he grabbed her around the waist and stuck one hand up her skirt. He was delighted to find her pussy sopping wet, her underwear already soaked. Pushing aside the wet material, he started rubbing her roughly.  
  
With the heel of one hand he started grinding into her mound, putting extra pressure on her swollen clit. Buffy moaned and bucked into his twisting hand, her face screwed shut in ecstasy. All she could think of was the feeling of his hand on her hot cunt, the delicious sensations shooting down to her toes. He turned the hand and slipped two long fingers into her wet folds, pumping furiously into her steaming depths as she humped his fingers. With one final press on her red clit she came loudly, keening under his hand. Her sweet juices gushed forth, over his embedded fingers and down his stilling hand. Spike smiled in satisfaction, one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up while he earnestly licked the sweet cum off of his fingers. She was panting, blonde head buried in his hard chest, her body boneless and weak from her orgasm.  
  
Buffy raised her head after she had caught her breath, still filled with desire for him. She wanted him buried deep inside her. Buffy looked up at him and brushed her lips over his lightly before ripping away his damp towel. She smiled in a purely feminine way at his large and hard member, jutting straight out from his lean body, begging to be stuck inside something. Spike smirked back, content in male pride. Buffy shimmied out of her own skirt, leaving her naked from the waist down, save the heels on her feet. Spike took in a sharp breath at her beauty; her bare, nude core was covered in a sheen of her own juices, her pussy lips wet and ready. His cock was itching to be buried to the hilt inside her, and without further wait his hips and surged forward and he was inside her steaming, dripping pussy, buried as deep as he could go with one thrust.  
  
The two of them paused with the sensations, the perfect fit of their joined bodies. It was absolute heaven, and Buffy had never felt anything so good. Slowly Spike began to thrust into her, and she thrusted back, hips arching on their own accord. He grabbed her around the backside and hoisted her up, and she wrapped her tanned legs around his bare waist. The new position allowed deeper penetration, and allowed Spike's pubic bone to hit Buffy's clit with every thrust, and the two were soon moaning and panting, the room filled with the scent of sweat and sex. Buffy looped her arms around Spike's neck, and started to ride him hard, bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. He growled deep in his chest, and pumped upwards to meet her. His hands held her securely around her slim waist, his lips searching hers out and capturing them.  
  
The heat, the lust, it was all incredible, and Buffy finally came to a conclusion. Leaning close to Spike's ear, never breaking the rhythm, she whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you, Spike." He smiled ear to ear, his heart expanding. Blue eyes bright, he whispered back, "Well, that works out quite well then. Because I'm falling in love with you too, pet." Buffy looked deep into his twinkling eyes and smiled, the two meeting for a loving kiss.  
  
Finally Buffy could feel the familiar tingle exploding deep in her womb, spreading to the rest of her body. It hit her hard and fast, and she cried out, calling his name as her juices flooded down her core. Spike moaned, and he came also, pumping furiously as he shot his hot seed deep within her. They two stilled, and stayed in their position, Buffy still wrapped around Spike. They kissed again, but Buffy suddenly gasped. Spike looked at her questioningly, pushing back a strand of gold hair.  
  
"Spike, we just fucked in the middle of Cordelia's kitchen. What will her parents think?" Buffy asked him, and he just internally groaned, feeling himself grow hard again at her words. She noticed and smiled, saying "Again?". Spike nodded, and he pulled himself out of her. He carried her over to a low counter, and put her down on her fours. She smirked, and with one plunge he was embedded inside her from behind, fucking her mercilessly yet again.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia giggled as she and Xander made their way down to the kitchen, deciding to take a break from their vigorous activity and grab some food to get some energy. Cordy was wrapped in a short silk robe and Xander in his boxers, and he was trying to stick his hand up under her short hem as she dodged him. She went down the stairs, swatting his hand away, and he was chuckling himself, though his stomach was rumbling loudly. Cordy heard a particularly loud grumble and she rolled her dark eyes as she smiled, Xander giving her a sheepish look. Soon they reached the bottom, and made their way to the kitchen. But she suddenly stopped, head cocked, Xander bumping into her from behind.  
  
"What was that for, Cordy?" he whined, but Cordelia just put up one manicured hand. He frowned but kept silent, and soon he heard the noise too, coming from the kitchen. They two exchanged a look, then quickly strode over to the doorway to see what it was. At the sight before then they both gasped, eyes wide and mouths dropped, and in Xander's case, growing hard again. He did have good stamina, after all. He stopped thinking so he could focus on the free porn in front of him.  
  
Inside Cordy's expensive kitchen was Buffy and Spike, too busy to notice them, as a naked Spike was plowing a semi- naked Buffy from behind on a low countertop. Moans and grunts and the smell of sex was all over the place, much to Cordelia's chagrin. Xander was just smiling broadly, watching as Buffy arched her back and let out a breathy moan. Cordelia caught his look and scowled, disgusted at seeing her cousin almost naked, but her look brightened quickly.  
  
"Hey, at least they finally got together," she said happily. Xander nodded absently, eyebrows raised, entranced by the scene. Cordy noticed and slapped his sharply on the arm, and he jumped. "Sorry," he muttered, not sounding sorry at all. Cordelia let out a small smile, especially when she spotted Xander's hard erection, but then she blanched and started to gag.  
  
"Eww! I have to eat on that counter!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
